Champion of Talos
by soulful-ginger
Summary: Naruto sacrificed everything. Now watch as he becomes a hero in a whole new sense. NaruXHarem


**This literally just came to me. Don't own Naruto or Skyrim either.**

The Fourth Great Shinobi war was over. And unfortunately, so was the life of one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

He was buried in a crater twice the size of Konoha, Obito buried with him along with the Gedo Statue. Madara's corpse strewn at the edge, a casualty of the combined might of the United Shinobi Army.

***An Hour Earlier***

"_You can't touch me, little boy!" Obito swatted away another Rasenshuriken from Naruto._

"_Shut up! I'll take you down if it's the last damn thing I do!" Naruto roared and had his clones charge up a Rasnegan Barrage._

"_I am the new Sage of Six Paths, Namikaze! You don't have a chance of defeating me!"_

_The entire United Shinobi Army stood behind him, his Kurama chakra cloak's residual energy flowing through them all._

_He could hear their thoughts._

'_Go, Naruto. We're behind you' thought a jonin from Suna._

'_How wrong we were about this kid. I hope that one day we can make it up to him' thought a chunnin from Konoha._

'_I might have to get him to marry my granddaughter' the Tsuchikage mused in the back of his head._

"_I have a home to protect along with my precious people, Obito. You remember those, right? Rin, my father? I'll protect those close to me, even if that means killing you" Naruto grabbed a sword that was thrown at him from the crowd. He cast a glance at the user and saw it was one Yugao Uzuki._

"_It was Hayate's, I know he gave you lessons before the exams. Make him proud, Naruto-kun" she said from behind her ANBU mask._

_Naruto simply nodded and withdrew the blade, tying the sheath to his hip with a stray piece of a fallen Suna shinobi's headband._

"_Then come, Naruto Uzumaki, show me what you've got" Obito charged forward his Rinnegan blazing and summoning up a Tailed Beat Bomb from his palm._

'_Kurama…it's time' Naruto spoke to his tenant._

'**Finally time to unleash it. I have to say kit, your mom was a hell of a container but you…you are the best person I've had the honor of meeting. When we meet in the afterlife, I'll be sure to be there waiting' **_Kurama's bass voice bounced around his head._

'_I look forward to it' Naruto smiled before he withdrew a massive scroll from a seal on his foream._

"_What is that? What are those markings?" Obito's Tailed Beast Bomb dimmed slightly._

"_This is the last present my father ever left me" Naruto unsealed the scroll and rolled it onto the floor of the desert, strange markings sprouted from it and covered the sand._

"_STOP! What are you doing?" Obito shouted at Naruto as the blonde flew through seals._

"_Following in my father's footsteps" Naruto's cryptic answer shocked many of the shinobi in the crowd._

'_What are you going to do…Naruto?' Tsunade gazed at the blonde through her injuries. A sense of dread formed in her stomach._

"_So this is what it's like…holding the fate of the world in your hands. Strange" Naruto stopped on a ram seal._

_The air seemed to grow thicker, heavier, more oppressing. It was like a weight had settled on the chests. A few of the more experienced shinobi recognized the force as…chakra._

_Pure, unbridled chakra with enough pressure to cause a few in the army to fall to their knees._

"_This is where it ends, Obito. __**Fuuton: Molecular Reintegration!" **__Naruto called the jutsu's name. None in the crowd had ever heard of it before…all except Onoki. _

'_How did his father learn that? Minato…you sly bastard' The Tsuchikage begrudgingly smiled in respect at the man and son who'd mastered the most powerful Wind jutsu in the known universe._

_All the shinobi stood in awe as a pressure unlike anything ever felt before crashed down on Naruto and Obito._

"_W-what is this?" Obito gasped from his knees._

_Naruto laughed weakly as he stood under the pressure," The first and only Forbidden Wind Technique. Slowly, as the pressure increases, our atoms will be broken down under the pressure of over fourteen suns. It is a suicide jutsu and I regret having to use it but…I felt this situation warranted it."_

"_Why? WHY DO YOU PROTECT THEM?" Obito roared._

"_Heh, who knows? Maybe I'm an idiot. I used to think that there would never be anyone who would accept me for me. Not as a weapon, not as a shinobi, not as Kurama but simply as me. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, The Future Orange Hokage and Konoha's #1 Unpredictable Knucklehead Ninja. I love my village, its people, and every single person in it and I'll die before you harm them more than you already have. I've made my peace with The Shinigami already, Obito. Have you?" Naruto coughed out a gout of blood as the pressure increased a hundred fold._

"_Naruto!" shouted a majority of the combined shinobi army. _

_Gaara's heart clenched as he saw his first true friend ready to sacrifice all he held dear to save them all._

'_You always have to be the hero…don't you' the Kazekage thought sadly._

_With what remnants of his strength he could muster, Naruto turned to the army behind him._

"_I guess this is it, isn't it? Give Hinata-chan that message, eh Kiba?"_

_The dog user nodded grimly," We'll see you on the other side, buddy."_

"_I'd like that…Make something of this chance. Stay strong."_

_As the final word tumbled out of his mouth, Naruto flared his chakra and the pressure increased to the point the sand began to shift._

"_Get back! Move!" A shouted to the army._

_All cast a final look at the blonde man who had just become a hero before bowing their heads and disappearing._

"_Goodbye, Obito. Find peace, huh?" Naruto smiled gently before he felt the first bone in his body shatter. He would never live to tell of the pain this technique caused._

_More bones broke, blood began to stop flowing, and finally, almost mercifully, the sand around them caved in. Both shinobi were dragged down, millions of tons of sand piling down on top of them. _

_Naruto was allowed a final glimpse of sunlight before all was swallowed up by darkness._

***Now***

The war was over.

Done.

With light casualties even.

They were still too high.

Tsunade stood before the thousands of combined shinobi with an unwavering sense of fortitude. She wouldn't cry, she would mourn when they got home.

"Today marks the end of The Fourth Great Shinobi War brought on by Madara Uchiha and Obito Uchiha. We've all suffered losses today, some more than others. But is from these ashes that we must build a new life for our future generations to live in, just like Naruto had always dreamed. He will be the bridge of peace with which we will cross. Today we celebrate, tomorrow we mourn, and the next we begin to rebuild" she proclaimed to the masses, her face in the stony set of a true leader as she raised a canteen.

"To Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! The Lost Hokage of Konoha!" shouted A, his brother B next to him shouting the same.

"To Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! Savior of Shinobi!" shouted Onoki.

"To Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! The Sexiest Man to Wear Orange!" Mei shouted and drank from her canteen.

There was a laugh from all of the shinobi, they would remember Naruto as he was. That bright bundle of infinite sunshine that somehow had lead them to victory against insurmountable odds.

"Tonight we drink to him!" Gaara smiled faintly.

Dead or alive…Naruto had forever changed the world for the better.

May he rest in peace.

***A Distant Planet***

Four grey-bearded men stood on the edge of the tallest mountain in the lands. A large creature was perched above them.

"I've felt it, Arngeir. It is time."

"Yes, Paarthurnax. It seems as though we may finally use the Shout."

All four men stood in a circle, chanting in low voices. The ground shook as lightning arced from the sky. Dogs howled, the wind slammed against their aging bodies.

As one they shouted," **Seian, Ekess Udoka!"**

***Under the Desert Floor***

Naruto's body was gone, all his molecules having been ripped apart and scattered.

The pressure had seen to that.

But as the Law of Conservation of Mass states…Matter cannot be created or destroyed. On some sub-atomic level…Naruto existed.

He existed just enough for the ancient power to grasp hold of his scattered molecules and sucked them into non-existence.

All the gathered shinobi could have sworn they felt some chakra spike…along with the hearty laugh of Naruto.

***In a Realm Beyond Human Comprehension***

"**Are we really going to allow this?" a man in a multi-colored suit stood next to a man in battle armor.**

"**We are, Sheogorath. He is after all the one we've been waiting for."**

"**This should be fun, Talos. If any person in the universes have earned a fresh start…it's that man."**

'_**Good luck, Dovahkiin."**_

***Just outside of Helgen***

"Damn you Stormcloak bastards. If it wasn't for you I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell by now" growled a bound brown-haired man in a horse carriage.

"Oh, shut up. Complaining won't prevent your death" said another man with blonde hair that fell down his back, a single braid next to his forehead.

"Everything was perfect until you all showed up. Empire was nice and lazy."

"Hold the convoy!" shouted a Legate at the front and the horses and carts came to a halt.

One Imperial soldier dismounted and went to investigate a blonde heap lying next to the road," It looks like we missed a rebel."

The soldier picked the heavily injured blond up over his shoulder, bound his hands, and placed him in the back of the cart with the other prisoners. He wore noting but a tattered orange sash, and equally tattered black pants. Deep gouges covered his body along with a menagerie of obviously broken bones.

"Who is this?" the horse thief gazed at the still form.

"Not a clue, he wasn't with us" the blonde Nord shrugged.

The other blonde groaned and shifted onto his side.

"So where are you from, horse thief?"

"Why do you care?"

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home."

The cart bounced on the road as they pulled into a large looking down, the gates slamming behind them.

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me."

A general rode by on his horse, spying a man in the back, his mouth gagged," Ulfric Stormcloak. About time we caught your traitorous hide."

The man could only offer muffled curses as a rebuttal.

Villagers crowded their porches, hoping to catch a glimpse of the supposed traitors.

"Who are they daddy. Where are they going?" asked a young boy sitting next to his father.

"You need to go inside, little cub" responded his father.

"Why? I want to watch the soldiers."

"Inside the house. Now."

"Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe" the blonde Nord bowed his head.

"Have you ever been to Helgen?" the horse thief asked.

"I used to be sweet on a girl from here."

"Convoy halt!" was the cry of the general.

The carriages were halted, the prisoners taken out, and the mysterious blonde woken up via a bucket of water.

"What…? Wh-where am I?" he looked up with hazy eyes.

"In Helgen, rebel" a legionnaire spat at his feet.

"Rebel? What? What are you talking about?" the blonde shook his head.

The legionnaire just scoffed and walked away.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm" said a leather clad soldier holding a list.

The bound man came forward, muttering muffled curses through his gag.

"Ralof of Riverwood" the man spoke again.

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric" the now named blonde bowed his head and got in line.

"Lokir of Rorikstead."

"No! You can't do this, I'm not a rebel!" Lokir shouted and sprinted past the baffled guards.

"Archers!" cried a captain.

Instantly, there were several archers who let their arrows fly free, striking Lokir in the spine. He dropped, dead.

"Anyone else feel like running?" the captain snarled.

"Step forward, prison-. Who are you?" the list keeper tilted his head as Naruto weakly stepped forward.

"He's innocent! He wasn't with us!" yelled a Stormcloak, hoping to protect the innocent man from death.

"Captain, what do we do? He's not on the list."

"Who cares? He goes to the block" the woman glared at Naruto.

A priestess of some sort stood before them all, next to the headsman.

"As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved..."

"Oh, shut up and let's get this over with" barked a solider, stepping forward and putting his head on the block.

"As you wish" the priestess sighed and stepped back.

"My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?" the man smiled grimly before the blade of the axe descended and severed his head.

"You Imperial Bastards!"

"Justice!"

"Death to The Stormcloaks!"

"Next, the blonde in orange!" shouted the captain.

"Do you have any last words?" the priestess drew a symbol on Naruto's head.

"Yeah…you're captain's a real bitch" he coughed up a bit of blood and smiled cheekily.

The captain sputtered angrily before all present heard a distant roar.

"What was that?" the list keeper looked at the sky worriedly.

"On with the execution" the captain smirked at Naruto, who winked back in response.

Naruto saw the ax rise and made peace with the fact that he had been resurrected to die again.

All movement stopped as…something crested over the mountain.

"What in the name of Oblivion is that?!" the general yelled and drew his sword.

All was silent until someone yelled," Dragon!"

A large mass of darkness slammed onto a nearby tower, shaking anything and everything around.

**_"Meyye! Tahrodiis aanne! Him hinde pah liiv! Zu'u hin daan!" the dragon roared in a strange tongue. _**

Naruto, in an unusual way, understood it.

_**"Fools! Treacherous ones! Your hopes all wither! I am your doom".**_

_'How did I...'_

His thoughts were cut off by Ralof dragging him up by the scruff of his neck and pulling him along," Come one! The Gods won't give us a second chance!"

He ran, his chakra pushing his feet faster, into a tower. An Imperial archer lie dead on the inside, and a female Stormcloak was curled up clutching her bloody stomach. Naruto remembered that this was the woman who tried to protect him.

The skies raged outside, small chunks of burning rock smashing into the ground.

"The End Times! This is The End Times!" someone upstairs yelled until the sound of a wall smashing interrupted it.

**_"Yol Toor_ Shul!"**

Flames jetted from the stairs and coiled down towards them.

**"Violent Water Wave!" **Naruto spat water from his mouth that counteracted the flames. As the room filled with steam, Naruto picked the woman up and ran up the steps and out the gaping hole in the side.

The scene was something out of Hell.

Flames arcing across the sky, soldiers being picked up and thrown through the air to land on their brittle necks, he saw a child being coated in flames.

Hell had arisen.

**Tell me what you guys think. See you later Bro's.**


End file.
